(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact structure wiring line for a thin film transistor array substrate, and a method of fabricating the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wiring line assembly is formed at a semiconductor device to transmit signals while involving the requirement of minimization in signal delay.
In order to minimize the signal delay, the wiring line assembly is usually formed with a low resistance metallic material such as aluminum and aluminum alloy. However, as the aluminum-based metallic material involves weak physico-chemical characteristic, erosion is liable to be made at the wiring line assembly when it contacts other conductive materials at the contact area, and this deteriorates the performance characteristics of the semiconductor device. Particularly in the case of a liquid crystal display, as the pixel electrode is formed with a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO), the aluminum-based layer being in contact with the ITO-based electrode is liable to be eroded. In order to solve such a problem, it has been proposed that indium zinc oxide (IZO) exhibiting good contact characteristic with the aluminum-based metallic material should be used to form the pixel electrode. However, in this case, the contact resistance becomes increased at the contact area.